


Historical AU Drabbles

by WonderWriters



Category: DC Extended Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage AUs, F/M, Fluff, Hand Touches, Historical AU, Jane Austen AU, Regency Era, Spitfire - Freeform, happy endings, historical aus are great, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: This is basically because Dani and I have been on an Historical AU kick (thank you Jane Austen) and wanted to throw all of these characters into this fun romantic period. These are just a series of drabbles from this time period with different couples and more will be added. These were written by Vanna unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Kaldur'ahm, Artemis Crock/Roy Harper, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Carol Ferris/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Spitfire-Historical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Artemis are trying their best to learn to love one another and who can resist Wally? I mean c'mon.

He was nervous and Wally shouldn’t be, right? This was his wife and he was her husband but still, the man was nervous. He knew their marriage had been one to save her reputation and her family at that. He also knew that he was doing his best to woo her and hopefully make her fall in love with him. Of course, Dick was right. It did take time and he hadn’t been as lucky as the Lord and Lady Grayson had. Dick and Aimee had all but been in love with the other since they were children. It seemed only fitting that they were married and had inherited his mother’s estates once he had turned eighteen. They were one of the lucky ones and Wally planned on making him and Artemis one of those couples too. At least… he hoped that he could. 

The man cleared his throat and turned to look in the mirror. He’d gotten new clothes just for this occasion and he smoothed out the dark black coat. He did look dashingly handsome if he dared say so himself and that caused him to grin as he did his best to slick back his red hair, a trait he’d gotten from his Aunt Iris and it was a color that he was very proud of. His green eyes were bright but nervous as he held the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He hoped that she would at least agree to a dinner in town with him and a walk through the park. He’d grown quite fond of walking and speaking to her. He found there was so much more than meets the eye with the Lady Artemis than he had originally thought and he had to admit, he was in utter love with her. 

“You’ve got this, West.” Wally muttered to himself as he nodded once, turning on his heel and to the drawing room before he lost his nerve. He really shouldn't be this nervous but he absolutely was. The Lord of the house was easily taken back by how beautiful his wife truly was and he can’t help the love sick smile he had as he caught sight of her in a gorgeous light green gown he’d gotten for her two weeks prior. Aimee had been right. The color did work for her. 

“My lady? Do you have a moment?” He asked, causing the woman to look up from her needlework and oh, Wally all but melted when she smiled at him.  
“I do, actually. Is something wrong, my lord?” Artemis asked and her voice was like music to his ears. He was really really taken with her if that wasn’t obvious already. He walked closer, holding out the bouquet.  
“No, my lady. Nothing is wrong, I was hoping that you’d perhaps be interested in joining me for dinner tonight in town?” He asked sheepishly and shyly and the woman’s eyes lit up with delight as she nodded.  
“I would love to, my lord. Are those flowers for me?” Artemis asked and Wally’s eyes widened as he nodded. He had completely forgotten about the flowers.  
“Yes! They are! I hope you like them. I picked them myself.” He told her proudly, handing them to her. He had gone to their own gardens to pick them out. He knew how much she loved them too. 

“They are beautiful, Wally. Thank you.” She told him, taking them and smiling at him. She almost swooned. “But yes, I’d love to join you for dinner.” She told him once more and Wally beamed at her, green eyes bright as he met her grey eyes. He loved them more than anything. 

“Wonderful. We’ll leave at four then.” He told her, kissing her hand. “I will see you then, my lady.”


	2. Dick Grayson and Aimee Ferris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson and Aimee Ferris (my OC) meet Historical Romance. What's not to love?

Her green eyes focused on the book’s pages as she sat in her window seat. It had always been her favorite little reading nook and sketching place. This was her own little sanctuary and the daughter of Lord and Lady Bruce Wayne absolutely loved it. Her brown hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder. She was almost too nervous to read, especially when she knew that Dick would be by later today to hopefully ask her father for her hand. They had talked about it the night before and today would be the day. She bit her lip as she shut the book, head leaning against the window as she gazed out at the land she had grown up on. They were very well off, always had been, and Aimee felt like that might be an understatement but she knew that didn’t matter. While she knew Dick did have money and his own estate, Aimee had already told herself that she would marry him whether he was rich or poor. She had always loved him and had always wanted to be his wife. 

Her heart pounded as he rode up on the beautiful black stallion named Haly, he did look quite handsome up there and she knew that when Alfred let him in what would hopefully transpire. She caught his eye and she gave him a smile as he beamed one back at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest. How could she not be in love with him? She wondered as she sat her book aside, knowing that she shouldn’t go disturb them but she was nervous and anxious. While Aimee knew her father would say yes there was always that little worry in the back of her mind. She prayed this conversation would be quick and her mother would have a wedding to plan soon enough.

Aimee is still waiting an hour later, pacing the room and then all but flopping onto the couch before getting up and pacing again. Didn’t they know that this was killing her nerves? She wondered just as the door finally opened to the study and there stood Richard Grayson with the biggest grin on his face.

“Aimee!”

The brunette whirled around at the sound of him calling her name and her eyes held his for a moment, the questions swirling around before he held out a little box with a diamond ring in, one that was surrounded by emeralds though she didn't know that yet.

“Did he say yes?” She asked and the man gave her another grin as he nodded. It’s seconds later that she’s crossing the room and jumping into his waiting arms. Her green eyes filled with tears as she laughed with him while he spun her around. This wasn’t becoming of a lady but Aimee didn’t care. She could care less and besides, it was only them. She pulled back just enough as he held her in his arms and she beamed, hand cupping his cheeks as her thumb gently rubbed his skin.

“We’re to be married then?” She breathed and he laughed, nodding as his blue eyes met her green ones and Aimee had never seen a color more pretty than she did in that moment.

“Set the date, my love, and we’ll be married when you wish it.” He told her and the woman squealed with delight as she hugged him again, causing him to spin her around once more before he finally sat her down and kissed her with all of the love he could muster for her. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back. This was very unbecoming of a couple as well but Aimee found that she could care less and she quite enjoyed all of the stolen kisses the two of them shared. 

“Then it’ll be tomorrow.” She teased as they broke the kiss, each a bit breathless. His hand brushed through her hair and she leaned into his touch as her green eyes studied his blue ones. The very blue ones that always seemed to haunt her thoughts and dreams.   
“As much as I would love that, we might have to do another week or two.” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers and Aimee smiled softly, fingers gently gripping his hips as she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Richard Grayson, the woods and pine trees.   
“Then we’ll speak to mama and set it. But oh, Richard.” She whispered happily, tears still in her green eyes. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” 

And that was the truth.


	3. Bruce Wayne and Carol Ferris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing really does make the heart grow fonder....

The lady of the house was restless as she always seemed to be when her husband wasn’t home. She absolutely hated going to bed alone much less sleeping without the man beside her but he was on business and that left the young woman alone in their room. Her blue eyes were focused on the needlework but even then it wasn’t enough to district her mind from thoughts of her husband or the fact that her stomach was slightly swelling. She had felt a flutter two weeks ago and she had missed her monthly last week. Could it be possible that she was with child?

Caroline hoped and prayed that she was as she got up from the chair and bit her lip as she walked to the mirror in the corner of their large room. It was a gorgeous room and one of her favorites in the manor. Her hand gently rested on the small bump that was slightly showing while she stood in her silk nightgown that Bruce had gotten her as a wedding present. She smile slightly as the slight roundness that was there and she knew there was a very good chance that she was pregnant. They weren’t in any hurry by any means but many of her friends were already having children and Carol had desperately wanted one and she knew that Bruce did too. She hadn’t seen a doctor yet but she knew that she would have to soon, especially if she was pregnant. 

She could see the little baby now, blue eyes like Bruce, the deeper blue that reminded her of the deeper waters of the ocean and perhaps dark hair too. She hoped for a son that looked like her father but she wouldn’t mind a daughter either. Maybe, just maybe, they’d have more than one. She hoped for that too. The lady sighed happily as she continued to daydream about the little bundle of joy that would surely come to them. She hoped that it would. A softer sigh escaped her lips as she finally moved away from the mirror and to their bed. She would have to sleep alone once more and that wasn’t something that she cared to do. 

Her blue eyes scan the room and she’s almost taken back when she hears noise downstairs and then Bruce’s familiar voice as he greeted some of the servants. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the robe from the hanger, slipping it on as she hurried out of the room and to the stop of the stairs. She grinned when she saw him and the man gave her a bright smile, it was one that seemed to be only reserved for her. Carol didn’t mind that though, she’d take all of his smiles. 

“Bruce!” She called out, hurrying down the stairs and he was there to meet her, scooping her up in his arms as he held her close. Some would say that the couple was still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage but that didn’t matter. Carol loved the man more than life itself and she knew she would for the rest of her days. 

“Caroline, I thought that you would be sleeping.” He muttered as he gently pressed a kiss to her lips, causing Carol to smile against his as she shook her head.   
“I find it very difficult to sleep without you.” She told him honestly as she kissed him again. “Welcome home, my darling.” She whispered and Bruce can’t help but smile as he gently brushed her hair back, blue eyes captivated by the sapphire blue in hers.  
“It’s good to be home, sweetheart. It’s good to be home.” He whispered and Carol felt her heart flutter. 

Tomorrow, she decided. She’d tell him that she was hopefully with child and tomorrow, she’d wake up in her husband’s arms and be the happiest woman in the world once more.


	4. Kaldur & Artemis Crock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur is visiting and who does he happen to find at the dance? Lady Artemis Crock of course!

“Who is that?” The blonde whispered quietly as Aimee glanced over, green eyes sparkling with mischief when she saw Kaldur’ahm walk into the ballroom with Dick and Wally. He was a friend of theirs and Aimee knew far too much about almost everyone in the ballroom. She’d blame it on Dick if asked however. 

“That is Kaldur’ahm. He’s from the kingdom of Atlantis. In Greece.” She informed her, sipping her wine as she smiled a bit to herself. “He’s a bit handsome, isn’t he? He’s friends with Richard and Wally.” She hummed a bit. “Best friends with Roy. I’m surprised Roy isn’t here.” She frowned for a moment but shook the thoughts from her mind. That was a different subject for a different time and one Aimee wouldn’t dwell on but they were all worried about Roy. 

Artemis raised a brow at the brunette before her grey graze shifted back to the trio as they mingled and as Wally and Dick introduced Kaldur to the ones around them before she noticed Dick catch sight of Aimee and the smile that lit up the man’s face. He always seemed to brighten whenever the brunette was spotted or even near him. She had a feeling they’d be married before the season was up. She glanced back at her friend before glancing back at the men as they made their way to them. 

“Lady Aimee! Lady Artemis, it’s good to see you!” Dick grinned widely at them as they bowed and the ladies curtsied. Aimee was all but giddy with delight.

“Hello, Richard.” She teased as he took her hand and kissed it smoothly, knowing damn well what it would do to her but Artemis could only roll her eyes affectionately as Wally snickered.  
“Enough of that. Aimee, you remember Kaldur, don’t you?” He asked before his gaze flickered to Artemis’ and Aimee nodded.  
“I do, it’s wonderful to see you again, Lord Kaldur.” She nodded her head to him with a smile while Dick seemed to take his place easily next to her, a gentle hand on her waist. Kaldur smiled at her and nodded back to her.  
“It’s wonderful to see you again as well, Lady Aimee. Princess Adraine and Prince Garth send their best wishes.” He told her and Aimee smiled before motioning to the blonde in the light blue dress beside her.  
“I’ll have to send her a letter soon. This is Lady Artemis Crock, Kaldur. Artemis, Lord Kaldur’ahm.” She told them as Artemis smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks while Kaldur smiled back, a proper gentleman as he kissed her hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady.” He whispered as their eyes met and Artemis felt her breath hitched. His eyes must have been the iciest but prettiest blue she had ever seen.  
“The pleasure is mine.” She stammered as the blush grew brighter and Kaldur blushed himself when he realized he hadn’t let go of her hand just yet. He was already quite taken with the blonde in front of him and he wondered if she did like to dance. He did enjoy a good dance now and then and he hoped that maybe she would….

“Oh! They’re about to start another dance!” Aimee exclaimed and it was briefly wondered by all parties if she had planned this moment to happen. It wouldn’t surprise any of them if she had. “Richard!” She beamed at him and he chuckled as he held out his hand to her.  
“Care for a dance, Lady Aimee?” He asked and she grinned as she nodded, happily taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the other couples while Wally dispersed to go find a lady to dance with, leaving Kaldur alone with Artemis. 

“Would you care to dance, my Lady?” He asked, bowing to her and Artemis smiled as she nodded, taking his outstretched hand. 

“I would absolutely love to, Kaldur.”

Perhaps this night would turn out to be interesting after all...


	5. Roy Harper & Artemis Crock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilty pleasure ship of Roy and Artemis who have a forbidden love.

They shouldn’t be meeting like this but it seemed like the couple didn’t care. This was wrong on far too many levels but there was something about the blonde that drew the redheaded man in. Yes, he had a child by her sister but her sister had left him high and dry and had taken his daughter with her. But… Artemis understood, she had been there. He looked over at the blonde sleeping in his bed and he can’t help but smile. She shouldn’t love him by any means but here they were, in love and in his bed. Granted, she’d be gone before morning light but that didn’t matter at the moment. What did matter was that she was here and so was he. 

He sighed happily as he turned over, reaching for the woman, pulling her closer to him as his lips pressed against her shoulder. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered and he had to cherish these moments with her if only because he knew that he couldn’t have them when it was light and they had to pretend to be separate from one another. The disgraced lord despised those moments during the daytime. He sighed as she turned over and pressed her lips to his. He sunk into the kiss, holding onto it as he did so. He had to. The man smiled as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. 

“Don’t go.” It’s a quiet plea but it’s one he always asks of her and they both knew the answer. She couldn’t stay. 

“I have to.” She whispered, kissing him softly as her fingers threaded through his hair. She would have to leave soon. He sighed as he kissed her once more, holding her tightly to him. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to hold you until you do.” He whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. “Until morning then.”


End file.
